Abrasives, such as steel grit, may be used for various jobs, such as the removal of paint or other coatings. When the job is complete, the abrasive may be intermixed with debris, such as paint chips, dirt, waste, rust, etc. Rather than allowing the grit/debris mixture to go to the environment, the grit can potentially be cleaned and reused. However, current systems for cleaning and recycling grit from a grit/debris mixture produce a relatively dirty grit, which is a less effective abrasive and a potential environmental hazard.